


Calloused

by yellow_sunrise



Series: The Sensuality of Rolling Hills and Blooming Flowers [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Voyeurism, minor comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Barry recounts a couple fantasies for a curious Iris.





	Calloused

**Author's Note:**

> W O W. Who could have predicted me writing Westallen smut late at night because I was bored to fight off writer's block ?????? -_- Why do y'all enable me? No, but on the real this was an anonymous request and I was intrigued to say the least. Hope you're reading this anon! This is for you!

“Your hands are so calloused,” Iris said, as she grabbed a hold of Barry’s. It was strange to her that he’d even have calloused hands, since his advanced healing made it hard for him to even have scars. But they must have been calloused long before he became the Flash. She turned back to him, about to change the subject, but there’s a weird look on his face and Iris raised her eyebrow, a slow smile crawling over her face. “What?” she asked. Barry pursed his lips, blinking quickly.

 

“Uh, yeah. Work with my hands a lot,” he said, his faux casual demeanor making Iris more curious.

 

“You wear gloves when you’re working,” she pointed out, tilting her head. Barry nodded.

 

“Yeah that’s true. Honestly, the reason they’re so calloused is super embarrassing.” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“What did you try to learn guitar to impress some fling?” she teased.

 

“Then it’d just be on my fingers,” he replied.

 

“So tell me! What is it?” she asked.

 

“Well, let me put it this way. I lived in the same house as the girl I loved through puberty and rarely went on dates or had interest in other girls. But my body didn’t really care so,” he trailed off and Iris’s mouth fell open.

 

“Oh my God! You’re not telling me that you masturbated until your hands calloused.” she said, disbelievingly. Barry looked little sheepish so Iris grabbed both hands and kissed his knuckles. “I’m not making fun of you, babe. I just can’t believe that you were that...raring to go basically. You always seemed so cold to girls that I thought no one ever caught your eye. And I guess I know why  _ now _ but it’s still so strange.” she pointed out.

 

“Well, how could I even look at another girl? Plus you were really hot. Still are,” he pointed out with a smirk.

 

“Yeah? Did you have any fantasies?” she asked her voice getting low. Barry lay down on the couch, stretching on the couch and Iris lay on his chest, her chin resting on his chest.

 

“I had quite a few.” he dodged, running his hand up and down her back, his fingertips brushing her spine.

 

“Tell me a couple,” she insisted, pouting at him.

 

Barry tried to ignore that part of him that wanted to give Iris anything she wanted, but he couldn’t ignore it for longer than a few seconds.

 

“Well, I had this one where you actually tried out to be a cheerleader. And you came home in the cheer uniform. And well, you straddled me and you kissed me, and said you had a cheer, just for me that you wanted to show me,” he mumbled.

 

“Don’t get shy on me now babe, keep going,” she encouraged, her voice dripping with anticipation. 

 

“Well you know I really didn’t get out much, but you--touched me, you know. Intimately.” 

 

“Barry. Honey. We’re married, remember? You can say I touched your penis.”

 

“Well back then we weren’t married. But pretty much all my teenaged fantasies were like that. I didn't really get how to make the opposite sex feel good.” he explained, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Barry honestly thought that she would drop it after that, but she didn't. Instead, she licked her lips and brought a hand down to his stomach.

 

“What about later? In college or after that?” she asked. Barry smiled sheepishly.

 

“Well by then I had a couple of standbys I guess. But I was more imaginative. My favorite one was when I had a place to myself. In the fantasy you'd come to visit one day, femme fatale style.” he said. Iris brightened up at this.

 

“Oh yeah? Please tell me I was naked underneath a trench coat.” she breathed. Barry raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm.

 

“As a matter of fact you were wearing a trench coat, but you always had lingerie. It was always different when I imagined it though. You were in a lot of purple and red.” 

 

Iris seemed to think about that before nodding.

 

“You have good taste at least. But I wanna know more Barry. Tell me how you felt, what I did for you. Don't hold back,” she insisted.

 

“Why are you so interested?” Barry asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Iris smirked before kissing his jaw and nuzzling at his cheek.

 

“It’s really hot, first thing. And second thing even though I know we’ve been in love our whole lives I never suspected. So it’s interesting to see from your perspective.” she explained.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, now please tell me more,” she said, her eyes urging him more than her words.

 

“Sure, okay,” he said. “So, in my femme fatale fantasy you walk into my apartment and you’re all quiet and I ask what’s wrong and you say something like, `Barry I need your help with something.’ And when I ask you open the coat and let it fall.” he began. Iris looked engrossed, but Barry noticed that her hand resting against his stomach was clenching and unclenching, as she gripped his shirt in her grip.

 

“What else, baby?” she whispered, and he licked his lips.

 

“Every time I imagined it, no matter what you always look like the most beautiful woman and you walk up to me and you wrap your arms around me and you whisper something to me.” Her hand now tracing the waistline of his sweatpants and pulling it down slowly.

 

“What’d I tell you? Was it sexy? Kinky?”

 

“It depended. If I was in a romantic mood you would say you loved me,” he said. Iris looked touched.

 

“Me saying I loved you made you hard?” she asked, her eyes shining. Barry flushed, but nodded.

 

“Yeah. Back then it was basically the hottest thing, you giving me attention,”

 

“God, I feel kinda silly for not figuring it out. I canceled dates to hang out with you,” she groaned, and Barry rubbed her side, pecking her cheek.

 

“Don’t feel silly. It’s hard to notice something that’s always there. But as for what you said when I  _ wasn’t _ feeling romantic. Well, it was pretty corny.”

 

“Oh, was it like, porn lines? `Fuck me into the mattress, Barry’?”

 

“Something like that,” he admitted, snickering into her hair. Iris reached into his sweatpants and grabbed the root of his cock, stroking slowly.

 

“Tell me more, dear husband.” she breathed, her voice husky and Barry groaned, his cock filling with blood.

 

“Oh God, I knew it.” he sighed, sinking into the couch cushion as she stroked his cock slowly.

 

“Keep talking and I’ll keep stroking,” she told him.

 

“O-okay. So, after you told me whatever it was, you kissed me like you were dying to, and I’d grab at you. Your chest, your ass, whatever I felt like,” he groaned. “And you’d let me.” he told her, his hips following her hand when it started to drift away. But she only took her hand away to lick her palm and bring it back, the glide of her hands smoother and wetter.

 

“Go on, baby. Tell me how good I made it for you,” she urged, her strokes slower, but her hand tightened around his straining cock.

 

“After you kiss me, you lead me to my bedroom--”

 

“Oh, I move fast, huh? I don’t build it up for you?” she asked teasingly and Barry rolled her eyes at her cheekiness.

 

“You do, just in the bedroom.” he said and she thumbed at the hot tip of his cock, smirking at his face.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop teasing.” she lied.

 

Barry licked his lips, his arm around Iris tightening as he shifted to get more comfortable.

 

“So, in the bedroom you would push me on the bed and crawl over to me and say `I want these off right now’ and I’d just take them off. But I’d go to undress you and you’d stop me and say you were going to give me a show,” he continued.

 

“Did you dance for you babe? Did I tease you? Shake my ass in your face and say you can’t touch? Touch and flick my nipples for you?” she murmured, her hand stroking faster now, and Barry let out a grunt, his hips moving on their own.

 

“Yeah, actually. It was so sexy in my head cause it was all for me. You danced your lingerie off and you sat in my lap. You grinded against me until you dripped all over me.”

ve riding you until I’m wet babe. Feeling this beautiful cock undernea

“God, that’s so sexy. Loth me, makes me so wet and hot.” she began to stroke more insistently and Barry got lost in the feeling, unable to recall his train of thought.

 

“Oh, God Iris,” he groaned but she slowed down her stroking as she pressed her lips to his neck.

 

“Hm, you’ve stopped talking baby. You have to tell me until the end. What happens after I ride you? Do I sink down on your cock? Ride you until my legs cramp?” she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. Barry opened his eyes, and let them rest on Iris, as glazed as they were.

 

“No, no I flip you over and I just sink inside you until you’re full of me. And you always come right then and there. Just absolutely dripping all over me,” he groaned and Iris moaned aloud, her legs coming together and rubbing as she sought friction.

 

“Y-yeah? Was I begging for it? Asking you to fuck me?” she asked and Barry nodded, his hand finally joining her, his larger hand wrapping around hers as he stroked himself.

 

“Yes! God, you’re so fucking hot, Iris,” he groaned and she laughed breathlessly, her free hand reaching into her panties.

 

“Thanks, babe. Same to you,” she gasped. The feeling of Barry’s big, warm hand over hers, and his thick, hot cock under her hand was strangely erotic and Iris leaned over to latch her teeth onto Barry’s neck.

 

“Fuck! Huh, wanna hear the end?” he breathed, his hand practically moving at metahuman speeds as he stroked and Iris nodded, letting go of the skin of his neck and soothing it with a kissing and the sucking on it. He was gonna have a hell of a hickey after this.

 

“Please, please I’m so close,” she whimpered.

 

“When I’m ready to come you ask me to pull out,” he started and Iris whined.

 

“No, no, no. Fantasy Iris is an idiot. Feels so good when you come in me Barry. I love it,” she admitted and Barry had to exercise the limit of his control to last just long enough.

 

“In the fantasy you asked me to come in your mouth but you grabbed me and made me hit your chest too,” he told her, and Barry knew that amongst Iris’s many kinks, that was one of them.

 

Barry barely heard Iris cry out as she came, since he came at exactly that moment and Barry lost hearing in one ear as a result.

 

Iris only made a low moan, her body going slack against his and his felt the front of his sweatpants get wet.

 

He turned to press his mouth against Iris’s temple, a messy approximation of a kiss but she hummed, satiated.

 

“Hm, that was fun,” she sighed, kissing just under his eye, too lazy to find a more suitable place to kiss him.

 

“Yeah that was pretty fun. You know, if I were to really list out your obvious kinks, I think you’d classify as a pervert.” he joked and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Whatever, I just love doing just about anything with you. Plus, you get off on it too,”

 

“My kink is you having a good time,” he said, only partly joking.

 

“Shut up, that’s  _ such _ a lie. You remember that roleplay week we did? I  _ suffered _ in that hot ass latex,” she complained.

 

“You were great though, a real sport about it.” he said, remembering the outfit and night in question. She swatted at his chest.

 

“Don’t get any ideas until you find me a suit that breathes,” she said sternly. But her eyes softened again. She stared at him and Barry raised an eyebrow.

 

“What’s up?” he asked.

 

“I’m just so flattered by how much you love me. And I’m...overwhelmed by my love for you. Hm, gimme some sugar,” she said, cupping his face with her still wet hand.

 

Barry kissed her softly, before he groaned and rolled them so that he was hovered above her. He flashed them both out of their clothes and she laughed.

 

“You’re a little eager. Can we cuddle first?” she asked pulling him down until the space between her legs could situate him comfortably.

 

“Of course.” he grinned and buried his face in her neck. It was a common position for them to lay in and Barry breathed in her scent until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
